


brothers

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [20]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Claire overhearing Jamie and Germain having a heart to heart about Henri Christian</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/134927172321/imagine-claire-overhearing-jamie-and-germain) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

Claire gently dabbed at the torn knuckles of Germain’s filthy, bloody hand. The boy hissed at the sting of alcohol, but did not cry out. He wouldn’t - not with Jamie sitting beside him, anyway - but he was young enough to not be too shy to squirm in his seat.  
  
“Why were you hitting the tree, Germain?” she asked quietly, using a small pair of forceps to remove a piece of bark.  
  
Germain pursed his lips and shrugged - one of his father’s mannerisms. Clearly he just wanted to suffer the indignity of his grandmother tending him - because a _true_ man had no need for such doctoring - and then get back to his chores.

“Ye’ll answer your grannie when she speaks to ye,” Jamie softly chided, holding the boy’s hand steady as Claire continued to rinse his knuckles of grime.

Germain glared up at his grandfather, but obeyed. “It was Aidan and Orrie,” he said after a while. “Mrs. Higgins told them to mind wee Rob, because he’s not old enough to be out in the woods on his own. Only - we were all walking up a hill and Rob was behind us, and I asked if we could slow down so he could catch up, and his brothers said there was no need, he must learn how to climb hills on his own.”

He swallowed and took a deep, shuddering breath. Jamie lay a hand on his shoulder, encouraging.

“So I argued with Aidan - it isna right to leave a wee brother behind. It’s the duty of the older brother to always care for the younger brother - to teach him the ways of the world, to make sure he’s safe. That’s what I promised Maman and Papa I’d do, when Henri-Christian was born.” 

Claire wordlessly wrapped a thin linen bandage around the worst of the knuckles. Germain’s fingers trembled within her grip.

“But why were ye punching the tree, then? Because ye were mad at Aidan, for not tending wee Rob?” Jamie’s voice was patient, understanding. 

Germain’s blue eyes swam with tears. “No, Grandpere. I was punching the tree because I’m mad at myself. Because I couldna care for Henri-Christian - I couldna protect him. I broke my promise. And now he’s dead.” 

Stricken, Claire wrapped an arm around Germain’s, his bony shoulders shaking with thin sobs. She worriedly met Jamie’s gaze over Germain’s blond head, and Jamie scooted closer to her on the bench, wrapping an arm around them both, holding them close.

“Germain?” Jamie whispered after a long while.

He met Jamie’s gaze and straightened his shoulders. Trying so desperately to act like the strong man beside him. “Yes?”

“Did ye know that I had a brother, too?”

The boy blinked. “You did? In Scotland?”

“Aye, in Scotland. He was older than me, took care of me when I was a bairn. Showed me the ways of the world, kept me safe, was my best friend. My Mam and Da made him promise to protect me.”

Germain wiped his running nose on the back of his hand, fascinated. “What happened to him?”

Jamie sighed. “He died of the smallpox when I was six.”

Germain lowered his gaze to the smooth polished wood of the kitchen table. “That’s verra sad,” he said softly.

Jamie nodded. “It is. But I’ve learned something since then. My brother is no longer here  - but he’s still looking out for me, still taking care of me. Do ye understand?”

Germain nodded.

“Weel. Ye were such a good brother to Henri-Christian - ye took such good care of him - so, why wouldna he now take that burden, looking out for you and taking care of ye, from his place up with the angels?”

Tears slipped down Claire’s face as she watched Germain, thunderstruck, wordlessly collapse into his grandfather’s arms.


End file.
